Entities can maintain networks with one or more connections to the Internet and/or an intranet. Networks can include a plurality of resources connected by communication links, and can be used to connect people, provide services—both internally and externally via the Internet and/or intranet—and/or organize information, among other activities associated with an entity. An example network can include a software-defined network (SDN).